Accident
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: Ah, the power of friendship!


"Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara, I'm so sorry. But you have to believe me, it was an accident. I never meant to hurt your son, let alone kill him. If I could go back in time and make sure that never happened, I would."

"Koji, we understand. We saw the video. What happened was no one's fault," Mr. Kanbara said.

I sighed. _I know. But, then why do I feel so guilty?_ I thought. I went back inside my house and saw him laying there, the knife still where it landed. I looked at my hands next, still covered with his blood from when I tried my hardest to revive him. Nothing had worked. The phone was on the table. It too, was bloody.

I saw my dad and stepmother talking to one of the police officers. I had called my mother after talking to the police, and she and Koichi came as soon as they could. Koichi told me that since Takuya had brought his video camera, and because it was on the whole time, I wouldn't be put on trial, because that was proof I never really meant to kill him.

The video. Takuya had brought his camera with him to my house. We were going to go watch Tommy's soccer game and Takuya wanted to tape it. But he came really early.

My dad and stepmother weren't home, so I had make dinner for tonight. I didn't Takuya was there until he shouted, "Hi Koji!" in my ear while I was cutting vegetables. I almost cut my hand off. "Damn you Takuya," I had said.

He just laughed and turned his video camera on. "C'mon, smile!" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're such an idiot," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Even when you're nice, you're mean," was his joking reply.

"And you know it better than anyone," I said. "Now look out, I don't want to stab you or anything." I was trying to get the knife to the sink, but Takuya was in the way. He tripped me by accident. "Takuya, look out!" I yelled.

But it was too late. The knife flew out of my hands and landed...Right in Takuya's heart. I quickly got up, grabbed the phone, and called the police.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" said the operator. But I was too scared to answer. "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked.

I finally found the courage to talk. "Uh, yeah," I said, my voice weak with fear. "I think...I think I just killed my best friend by accident. I didn't mean to."

"What happened?"

I quickly told her everything that had happened.

"Alright," she said. "The police and an ambulance are on their way."

I hung up the phone and ran back to Takuya to see if he was still breathing by any chance. He wasn't. I tried everything I could to make him breathe again, but nothing worked. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I got up again and picked up the phone once more. I called Koichi and my mother and told them what had happened. Koichi said they'd be at my house soon. I hung up, then called my dad, and afterwards, my stepmother, and told them the same thing. When I hung up the phone, I realized it had blood on it. I looked at my hands and saw they were covered with blood.

"Damn you Takuya," I muttered, tears flowing from my eyes again.

The police arrived soon after. They didn't leave until eight at night. I was really tired, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I must have drifted off some time, though, because next thing I knew, I could see Takuya, except he was dressed all in white, and had a pair of angel wings.

"Don't be so upset," he told me. "They're all right, it was just an accident. It was no one's fault."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should've been more careful."

"It's alright," Takuya replied. He smiled, and I heard another voice.

It said, "You have seen what will happen if you're not careful, Koji Minamoto. Choose your words and your actions carefully from now on, or you will loose your friends just as you're getting close to them."

I nodded, though I didn't understand.

"Koji, can you hear me?" I heard a strangely familiar voice, but for whatever reason, I didn't know who it was. "Koji, Koji wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself at the park, under a tree, Takuya leaning over me. I sat up. "T-Takuya? You...You're okay!"

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he said, confused. "Are you okay? You passed out about an hour ago."

I nodded, smiling. "Just great," I told him.

"Cool, so let's get outta here, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," I said. We got up and started walking to his house. After a few minutes, I looked at him and said, "Takuya?"

He looked back at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend," I told him. "You're a great guy."

"Um, thanks, I think," Takuya said. "Back at 'cha.

I smiled. _It was all just a dream,_ I thought. _I'll make sure that never really happens._


End file.
